User talk:XPurple Jerkx
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:XPurple Jerkx page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SeddieBerserker (Talk) 04:09, May 31, 2011 Twitter Page! Hey! You will be a co-owner for my new Seddie twitter along with TwinkleStarx. Go here to chat about it so I can tell you the account details: http://www.chatzy.com/859770255834 ILoveSeddie1234321 16:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Get rid of your name lol You should get rid of your name on your userpage unless you want to have your name given away in the game!! Hee hee. ~Crazy4Seddie In Common OH. MY. FUDGING. GOD. WE HAVE SO MUCH IN COMMON!!! I Wanna Study In Forensics too. Maybe An Antropologist :P YOU SHOULD TOTALLY WATCH BONES. And Guess What? My Best Friend On This Wiki Has The Same Birthday (No, Your Not One Of My Best Friends.... ''YET! :P '') I Love Anime Too! OMG, HAVE YOU WATCHED DEATH NOTE OR HANA KIMI!?!? DEATH NOTE FTW! ❤Pretty-Faced Fudge❤ Not Our Deal~☯ 03:55, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Nope, I haven't seen Hetalia yet, BUT I'VE HEARD IT'S AWESOME :D Especially thy British Guy :P OMG YOU DO COSPLAY TOO? YOUR EVEN MORE AWESOME NOW! ❤Pretty-Faced Fudge❤ Not Our Deal~☯ 01:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) OURAN FTW! Wait, What's really bad? xD I LOVE HIKARU AND KAOURU! HITACHIN TWINS FTW ❤Pretty-Faced Fudge❤ Not Our Deal~☯ 03:22, August 21, 2011 (UTC) OH, THAT XD. You Seem To Be On Late At Night. MORE AWESOMER :P ❤Pretty-Faced Fudge❤ Not Our Deal~☯ 05:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Nope, Not Even Close To 3,300 Or Whatever LOL. IM ROOTING FOR MY BEST FRIEND ON HERE TO GET TO 300! GO A REASONABLE SEDDIER! YEAH! ❤Pretty-Faced Fudge❤ Not Our Deal~☯ 03:02, August 23, 2011 (UTC) LOL, Its Alright. YOU NEED TO COME ON CHAT, OR DIE. *GETS OUT WAND* JK, BUT SERIOUSLY. ❤Pretty-Faced Fudge❤ Not Our Deal~☯ 02:28, August 26, 2011 (UTC) LOL, Is Your Connection Weak? ALSO SPEAK UP MORE ON CHAT ❤Miss Foresics Major❤ Master Of Art~♍ 02:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC) OHMYGOD, ANIME CON!? O_O AWESOME! BRING ME BACK SOME GOTHIC LOLITA COSTUMES :D ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 00:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) No... I'm Not Going To One..... Never Been To One LOL, Do You Even Know How Old I Am? XD ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 02:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm.... 10 3/4 Years Old, xD. I'm 11 On September 6. O_O STARTING MIDDLE SCHOOL ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 03:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) LOL, IKR. Everyone Thinks Im Like 13 Or Something. *Eats Ramen* Your Starting 8th Grade Right? ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 18:38, September 1, 2011 (UTC) LOL, *Steals Ramen Back* I Have Oreintation Tomorrow. Need To Take My School ID Photo. NOOOOOOO~ ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 00:09, September 2, 2011 (UTC) LOL, HS Should Be Fine. OMG, ANOTHER NEWCOMING 6TH GRADER MISTAKENED ME FOR A 9TH GRADER. WTF ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 02:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL, How Tall Are You? Sorry I Didnt Reply Earlier, People Keep Leaving Messages On My Talk And You Just Write What You Say LOL. AND YES, MY BIRTHDAY XD ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 01:02, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ....... OMG. Your SERIOUSLY 4'7!??! I'm 5'4 1/2. O_O XD And Thanks :P ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 23:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) LOL, I Started School So I Barely Have Enough Time xD. OMG, YEAH I SAW IT. I Didn't Love It Though. Completely Rushed. And I Feel Like I Won't Like iCTI. OMG o_o Your 2 Inches Shorter Than My Mother xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. But Your.... 13....... Are You A Midget? *Coughs* XD ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 20:37, September 13, 2011 (UTC) LMAO. Did you see iCTI? This was the best episode in the arc so far, IMO. xD ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 01:01, September 19, 2011 (UTC) WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU MISS IT!? ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 00:25, September 20, 2011 (UTC) .....How did you get locked in your room? XD, Yeah I like to draw Anime and Manga. But I totally suck at drawing so...... LMAO ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 20:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Woah. Maybe your turning into Tamaki. CAN I BE KYOUYA? XD ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 21:36, September 26, 2011 (UTC) LOL, Call him Kyouya. DO YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE, SUB IS ALWAYS BETTER :D Dude. O_O Yo. Message meh. 21:23, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Haha, No, I don't have any cosplay costumes at all. LMAO Dude. O_O Yo. Message meh. 00:09, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Haha, thanks. I'm a neutral shipper now, LOL Dude. O_O Yo. Message meh. 00:41, October 4, 2011 (UTC) BTW, HAPPY BIRTHDAY. WELL DAY AFTER BIRTHDAY LOL